Similarly structured piperidinyl-alkyl-benzamides have not heretofore been found to be therapeutically effective in the management of ulcerative disorders affecting the gastrointestinal system. Mepyramine is a prototype for compounds which have histamine H.sub.1 antagonism activity and which are commonly referred to as antihistamines; whereas burimamide and metiamide have been identified as histamine H.sub.2 antagonist prototypes. Black et al. related the invention of pharmaceutical compositions having both H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 bioreceptor inhibiting activity for use as anti-inflammatory agents and as cardiovascular agents wherein upsets are associated with high levels of histamine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,151. This culminated in the introduction of cimetidine as the initial clinically useful histamine H.sub.2 antagonist drug. In an extension of this work we have evaluated a series of piperidinyl-alkyl-benzamide structures and salts thereof for their histamine H.sub.1 - and H.sub.2 -antagonism activity.